El dia que lo cambio todo
by axiorm
Summary: Todo cambio con ese abrazo que me diste despues de volver de tu largo viaje ahora me pregunto que es lo que sucedera...


_**Yo lo vi venir pero al parecer él se dio cuenta muy tarde**_

_**Ese día fue muy cotidiano pero la verdad sentía el cambio en mi interior**_

_**Salí de mi casa y decidí tomar un paseo no se me sentía un hombre distintito mas fuerte y seguro**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Que aburrido no me puedo dormir uhhh que estará haciendo sora**_

_**Oh diablos se está acomodando a lado mío que hago... carajo el muy cabron me está abrazando**_

_**Quien le ha dado permiso ehh que fue eso no acaso me dio un beso en la espalda**_

_**Flashback end.**_

_**No iba a ningún lugar en especifico solo eme dejaba llevar por mis impulsos**_

_**Para en una librería al parecer la shonen jump del mes ya estaba ahí compre dos ya que la edición**_

_**De este mes contenía una carta promo de yu-gi-oh soy solo un otaku mas**_

_**La verdad es que estoy mu dañando no puedo contener mis impulso al punto de que pase por una peluquería**_

_**Corte mi larga y azulada cabellera después de eso me sentí muy raro total**_

_**Llegue a casa y me postre en mi sillón favorito y comencé a hojear la shonen jump encendí un cigarrillo**_

_**Para acompañar mi lectura pero al cabo de veinte minutos me levante del sillón**_

_**El había llegado al verme su expresión cambio se sorprendió mucho por mi corte y dijo algo muy**_

_**Inusual te ves guapo**_

_**Yo solo asentí al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa **_

_**Le pregunte si le apetecía algo de comer porque yo le conozco bien es mu glotón solo asintió fuimos a la cocina y degustamos**_

_**Una tarta juntos de repente me dijo que hora es mire al microondas marcaba la 11:30 **_

_**Se lo dije el miro y dijo vamos a dormir?**_

_**-por supuesto. Normalmente dormimos en camas separadas pero esa ocasión me dijo que durmiéramos juntos eso me puso un poco nervioso**_

_**De la nada el se empezó a desvestir hasta quedar en calzoncillos y pude apreciar sus hermosos muslos**_

_**Y piernas que tanto me encantaba contemplar yo no por mi parte me dormí tal cual apague las luces**_

_**y le di la buenas noches pero la verdad no podía contener mis deseos el estaba ahí a mi lado quería tenerlo cerca de mi pero**_

_**No podía no me sentía seguro cuando repentinamente se recargo en mi hombro mi corazón empezó a palpitar muy fuerte y respiraba con dificultad**_

_**Pero resistí pero no pude evitar tocar su cabello pero algo se entrelazo a mi mano era la suya pero se separo de manera brusca**_

_**Yo me quede muy desconcertado pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que él se acercara a mi sin decir palabra alguna y me abrazara**_

_**Aunque fue excitante ya que presiono su pierna contra mi miembro en ese instante lo supe era el momento nuestro momento**_

_**Y empecé a acariciar sus muslo la verdad esa es mi parte favorita me fascinan pero no solo de eso se vive mis ansias eran tan grandes que al poco tiempo**_

_**Estaba acariciando su pecho abdomen y podía sentir los pequeños espasmos de su cuerpo dado el momento me concentre en la zona del pubis y abdomen y piernas**_

_**Sentía su creciente excitación su entrepierna estaba a punto de explotar pero yo que era muy pillo**_

_**Aun quería seguir deleitándome con su hermoso cuerpo pero yo tampoco soy malvado del todo así que baje lentamente mi mano y toque**_

_**Por encima de bóxer su glande su cuerpo se estremeció del todo empecé a tocar suavemente por encima me encantaba poco a poco**_

_**Le fui quitando el bóxer hasta dejar libre su erección y con la punta de mi lengua toque suavemente su glande toda la presión sanguínea se acumulo en ese punto de golpe**_

_**Eso la verdad me excito aun mas y lentamente introduje su miembro en mi boca lo saboreaba lentamente y paraba solo para apreciar mejor ese instante olía el efluvio preveniente**_

_**De sus testículos eso me encantaba y enloquecía jugaba con su vello púbico para después volver a mi labor succionar saborear aquel hermoso miembro cuando algo me saco de balance era su pie y estaba**_

_**Jugando con mí entrepierna de forma muy animada y caí en gracia de que yo aun estaba vestido como puede me desvestí lo más rápido que pude**_

_**Solo habiéndome quitado yo los calzoncillos el ya estaba devorando mi hombría la verdad había ansiado ese momento la sensación de**_

_**Formar una perfecta unión en donde ninguno de los dos carecía de placer era embriagadora solo pudiéndose comparar con el nirvana todo tenía sentido **_

_**Nuestro cuerpos se entendían era tan placentero tener su pene entre mis labios y saborearlo hasta el último instante y que eso fuera reciproco**_

_**Que no puede contenerme y me corrí en su boca.**_

_**-Perdón... -No importa esas fueron las palabras que machacaron el silencio habiendo yo terminado me separe suavemente me postre**_

_**Ante el comencé a masturbarlo mientras daba de lengüetazos a esos hermosos testículos que tanto adoraba saborear el ritmo comenzó a**_

_**A aumentar sentí que se correría muy pronto así que decidido introduje su pene en mi boca y lo recibí y lo saboree hasta la última gota**_

_**Luego nos separamos suavemente e hice lo único sensato en ese instante busque mi cajetilla le ofrecí un cigarro tome uno para mi**_

_**Y él en un gesto de amabilidad tomo el encendedor y encendió mi tabaco yo entonces se lo arrebate e hice lo mismo al encender la flama pude ver su cuerpo **_

_**Suavemente enmarcado por las sombras también pude notar que aun no había cesado su erección esa simple visión despertó mi deseo**_

_**Pero ya habría otra ocasión platicamos de los temas más banales hasta que amaneció con una sonrisa me dijo hasta luego.**_


End file.
